


For Yuri

by Jazzymint



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzymint/pseuds/Jazzymint
Summary: A different take on what happens at Zaude.





	For Yuri

**Author's Note:**

> I read this post on tumblr and I just had to write it.

They have spent hours looking for Yuri. No one has seen him since the fight with Alexei and Flynn was going insane with worry for his best friend. He had ordered his men to search for him while he continues to search with Brave Vesperia.

Everyone has split up, hoping to find Yuri faster that way. Flynn takes Repede with him, hoping he’ll be able to pick up on Yuri’s scent.

After a while, with no results, Flynn decides to meet up with the others. He finds them crowded around something in the water. Estellise is crying into Rita’s shoulder as she holds her close, trying not to cry herself, Patty is also crying, clinging onto Judith, Karol is trying not to cry, and Raven is looking to the side, a look of guilt on his face.

When the group finally notices Flynn’s presence, they back away from what they are crowding around to reveal a body.

Yuri’s body.

Repede rushes over to the body, barking and jostling it, trying to wake him up while Flynn just stares at the sight before him, eyes wide and frozen to the spot.

This can’t be real. Yuri, _his_ Yuri, can’t be dead, can he?

He wills his feet to move and slowly walks towards Yuri’s body, collapsing to his knees and pulling Yuri’s cold, limp body into his arms.

“Hey, Yuri,” Flynn calls anxiously, trying to shake him awake. “Yuri! Yuri, please! _Yuri_!”

His attempts to call Yuri’s name grow desperate as he shakes his body, trying to wake him up. Tears stream down his face as the man in his arms still isn’t waking up

This isn’t real, this can’t be real! Yuri can’t be dead!

Flynn feels a hand on his shoulder and hears Raven say the worst thing he could possibly hear at the moment.

“He’s gone, Flynn.”

He breaks down.

An animalistic cry rips through his throat as he sobs into Yuri’s hair, desperately clinging his body as close to his as possible.

This can’t be how it ends. After all that time they spent together, all the promises they made, the dreams they shared! This can’t be the end!

Once Flynn’s sobs finally quiet down, and he has no more tears left to shed, he takes one more look at the man in his arms and notices the stab wound in his chest.

It was too thin to be a sword, and he can’t think of anyone on Zaude who had a dagger except…

No, it couldn’t be...

“Captain!”

Sodia.

She obviously disliked Yuri, but she wouldn’t go this far, would she?

But she’s the only one who could have done this.

She’s the one who took Yuri from him.

Flynn sets Yuri’s body back down and slowly stands from his spot.

“Sodia,” His voice is low and dark, surprising everyone around him. “You did this to him, didn’t you.”

“S-sir?”

“I trusted you. And you took him away from me.”

Flynn draws his sword, turning to face his second in command with a murderous look in his eyes. He starts to slowly walk towards her when Estellise wraps her arms around his waist, trying to hold him back. The others don’t even try to help her.

Flynn breaks away from Estellise’s hold and sprints towards Yuri’s murderer.

Sodia quickly draws her sword and parries Flynn’s attack.

“Give him back,” Flynn growls. He knocks her sword out of her hands before throwing his away as well. He wraps his hands around her neck as he pushes her to the ground. “Make everything the way it's supposed to be! _Give me Yuri back_!”

His hands tighten on her neck, causing her to gasp for breath as she grabs his wrists, her eyes begging him to stop.

“Captain!” Witcher calls, shocked at the sight before him.

Brave Vesperia decides enough is enough and pulls Flynn away from Sodia as Witcher rushes to see if she is okay. Flynn is still trying to break from their grasp, but with six people holding him back, he doesn’t have much success.

“Let me go! She has to pay for what she did to Yuri!”

“Flynn, please! Don’t do something you’ll regret!” Estellise pleads.

“Come on, let’s just go! This guy obviously can’t think straight right now!” Rita says, struggling to hold him back.

“I’ve got this,” Judith says, letting go of Flynn and walking in front of him. She punches him, knocking the air out of him and causing him to lose consciousness. He stops struggling and his body falls limp. “Now, let’s get back to Ba’ul.”

Flynn wakes up on the ship.

Was everything just a dream?

Flynn stretches and goes out onto the deck. When he opens the door, he sees everyone but the one person he needs to see.

“So it really wasn’t a dream, huh,” He murmurs, eyes falling downcast. Repede whines as he walks over to Flynn and nudges his hand with his nose. Flynn smiles sadly at him and pets his head.

“What do we do now?” Karol asks. “Without Yuri…”

He doesn’t have to finish his sentence. Everyone already knows what he was going to say.

Without Yuri, nothing’s going to be the same.

“We finish what we started,” Flynn states. “Yuri would want us to continue on, even without him around. Besides, we can’t just leave things the way they are now. We need to see this through to the end.”

“He’s right,” Estellise chimes in. “Yuri wouldn’t want us to dwell on this. The only thing we can do is keep going.”

“Let’s finish this,” Flynn says, more determined than ever. “For Yuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it hhhh but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
